The present invention relates to a processor for carrying out, in different modes, the processing of data transmitted by at least one data line, according to instructions from a program-memory and placed in an instruction register, the processor includes means for causing processing phases triggered by a mode declaration instruction in order that the processing of the following data is executed in the previously declared mode.
Processors of the type mentioned above are well known devices and have innumerable applications. Among these are data transmissions by carrier in quadrature, i.e. the data are considered as complex values with a real part and an imaginary part, which does not exclude the ability for the processing to be carried out on real data in single and even in double precision.
The known processors carry out operations on real values in single precision in a relatively simple way, but when we wish to process complex data, it is then necessary to provide in the program-memory a complete set of instructions to detail all the arithmetic and logic operations and also the routing, in the working memories or in the operational registers, of various intermediate calculation results.